1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fasteners that function by utilizing magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous magnetic fasteners are well know in the prior art. Although the magnetic fasteners appear to be effective, a person with only gross motor skills would have difficulty operating the magnetic fasteners. Persons who lack fine motor skills often have difficulty with daily task that most people take for granted. Putting on and removing clothing is often extremely difficult for those with only gross motor coordination. Operating a normal button-to-button-hole assembly, without assistance from another person, is sometimes impossible for these individuals. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for a magnetic fastener that is easily operable by a person lacking fine motor skills.